Browneyed Girl
by Locked in a Stony Tower
Summary: the girl would sit in her cell, remembering nothing but sadness, not even the worst memories from before her imprisonment. An Azkaban Romance Fic...not very realistic, but fun to write! and hopefully fun to read too!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Just the plot and the girl.

The girl's brown eyes stared off into the distance as the man, skinny and agile, slipped through the bars that kept them separate.

The man wrapped his wiry thin arms around the girl's sharp frame of all angles and no soft curves.

And together they sat there, keeping each other warm, and the darkness of the Dementors at bay.

They did this as often as they could.

The man sometimes asked the girl questions, but she would never answer

"Who are you?"

The girl looked puzzled and stroked his head, her fingers soft and gentle

"Why did they put you here?"

The girl frowned slightly, her once beautiful face screwing up in concentration. But in the end she just shrugged

"Do you remember anything before this?"

Sometimes the girl would shake her head slowly and sadly. Others she would give him befuddled glances and gesture all around her. One time she had nodded slowly and sadly, her eyes full of pain

But mostly the girl would sit in her cell, remembering nothing but sadness, not even the worst memories from before her imprisonment

But the man remembered the day she came. He can still see everything

_He was pacing. Had been for a while. Boredom and needing to ignore the Dementors kept him going. _

_Two men come in, dragging a girl in chains. She looks like she's sixteen or seventeen. Her long brown hair is curled and styled so that half the curls sit on her head and half fall down her back all the way to her waist. There are blond highlights in her brown hair that shine brilliantly in the feeble light. _

"_You got yourself a neighbor, you scum, you do!" one of the men calls "She got caught trying to poison the Minister of Magic, she did! Except she knocked over his cup herself, on accident, she did. It burned a hole in the carpet, it did!"_

_He looks at her. She's tall and willowy with a thin, elegant look. She looks like she had once been Head-Girl, or a Prefect. Her hands are long and slender, her face hard and cool and composed, but it looks like it was unaccustomed to not smiling softly. But the most peculiar thing of all, is that she's dressed in a long white wedding dress, a veil thrown back away from her face, flowers still clutched in her shaking hand, the only sign of her fear. _

_The two men lead her into the cell next to him and force her to sit down. Then, with a wand pointing at her, they went out of the cell and locked it. _

_As they start to leave, she throws herself at the bars, her control breaking all at once, her face turns almost animal with desperation as she starts screaming _

"_I was Imperioused!! It's not my fault! I'm a muggleborn, I'm not a Malfoy or a Black! It's not my fault…" she starts weeping bitterly _

_She sways on the spot and sits down near the bars. She looks around her and starts crying more. A Dementor comes back to her door and stands outside it. She throws back her head and starts screaming, a clear harsh scream without words _

"_Aww, she'll shut up soon, she will. They all do, they do" _

"_She better" says the other, not buying it _

"_Kenny, you're new here, you are" he says, in what he obviously thinks is a kind, mentoring voice "Just listen to Hawkins here and you'll be fine, you will" _

"_Kevin" the new man says in a strained voice "My name is Kevin, not Kenny" _

_The two men disappear down the hall as the girl continues to scream._

_For the next week she does nothing but cry and scream. _

The guards had come back and crudely taken out the girl's voice box, then Obliviated her.

So the man sat with her, holding her close as she sat there, trying hard to remember her past. But he had a secret. He loved her.

The man had managed to wheedle some information out of the annoying guard…the guard was the most difficult person in the world to listen to, but the man had found out that the girl was the niece in law of the Minister of Magic. She had been married for a grand total of three hours before she offered the Minister a glass of wine. She had given it to him, but her hand had come up as she turned to leave, before he had even taken a sip. The cup hit the ground and the wine had burned a huge hole in the carpet. The paranoid Minister had had her taken to Azkaban before the mess had been cleaned up.

And the man wanted to kill the Minister.

The man held the girl close and sighed as she slowly stroked his stubble, her fingers cold, soft and gentle.

AN: this could be seen as Sirius/OC or just OC/OC, but I like to think of the man as Sirius...

Review!


End file.
